


Seven Problems (Podfic)

by ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: Duncan has two problems. Then three. Then four.





	Seven Problems (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391679) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



> I'm currently hosting this on media fire. I'll figure out the proper way to do things eventually...probably...
> 
> Posted with permission from ice_hot_13. (Thank you!)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xfnbas4yv8tf2th/Seven_Problems.mp3) (SIZE 19 MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening.
> 
> This is the first thing I ever recorded and also the first thing I decided I might as well post. 
> 
> Many thanks to ice_hot_13 for allowing me to podfic their work. I love basically everything I've ever read by them and will be posting a second, longer, podfic of one of their de-age series which I adore. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. Audio quality isn't absolutely amazing, but I've definitely listened to worse, so I'll take it. I could have spend hours more on editing but I think if I don't post it now, I might never get up the gumption to do it later. It's already sat on my computer for nearly two years...


End file.
